Una carta nunca enviada
by Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu
Summary: “No… Takao es todo un angelito” – le respondió con una sonrisa el nekojin “simplemente es Takao no?” Yaoi. Al fin la segunda parte! Finalización del proyecto Invasión
1. La Carta

**

* * *

**

UNA CARTA NUNCA ENVIADA  
ONE SHOOT

Autora: Mel, The Black Dragon

* * *

Takao había muerto, muerto a los 20 años en una estúpida carrera de velocidad, con unos tragos de más y la vida sin acabar. Es estos momentos 3 metros bajo tierra, enterrado en Japón y metido en los corazones desolados de sus amigos y familiares. Se encuentra uno de ellos, en especial, que con el corazón partido y el alma purgando pena se arrepiente de su silencio y su miedo, aquellos elementos que le impidieron tantas veces expresar su verdadero yo, gritar ante el mundo su amor, decir la verdad con respecto a sus sentimientos…… Cuantas veces quiso hacerlo, y el miedo latente en si le impido demostrarle, jurarle que lo amaba y que era lo más bello, hermoso y tierno que había visto, que era la persona que había traspasado aquel frío umbral que había puesto entre el y la humanidad, que era quién con sus cálidas sonrisas derritió aquel helado corazón.

En estos momentos aquella solitaria figura estaba vaciando el departamento del difunto, buscando entre sus cosas una esperanza de vida, sabiendo que no era posible, sabiendo que no encontraría algo más que recuerdos de poder y fuerza para revivirlo. Pero en su interior yacía aquel sentimiento de permanecer ahí, de quedarse y encontrar hasta el último de sus suspiros, de pronto al guardar aquella ropa impregnada a Jazmín, encontró algo que le devolvió una esperanza de vida, una carta…

Cuidadosamente la abrió, cuidando de no ser rota en el acto, cuidándola por ser el último tesoro, por se su último recuerdo…… iba dirigida a él, tremenda sorpresa que se llevo, nunca en todos sus años de conocerse, él le había escrito algo. Con temor de ser una carta de odio y rencor, leyó cuidadosamente letra por letra, hasta dar sentido a la palabra escrita……

_Para Kai Hiwatari:_

_Hola Kai, te debes de sorprender por esta carta, me imagino tu expresión de sorpresa al ver que es tuya y de mi parte, sé que no te gusta recibirlas, por eso no te escribo, pero en estos momentos si la tienes en tus manos tratando de descifrar por que divago tanto…….. perdóname estoy algo nervioso, cuando tengas esta carta en mano, yo…. estaré muy lejos, quiero que sepas varias cosas, la primera es que una amiga espera un hijo mío, fue un error lo sé pero estaba desesperado, el porque de mi desesperación, es el segundo punto, te amo, desde que te fuiste con los Demolition Boys en el torneo mundial me di cuenta que eres lo más importante de mi vida!_

_Pero de seguro tu conmigo no hay esperanza, me imagino que en estos momentos debes de sentir asco y repulsión, y de seguro más odio del que ya siente por mi. Pero no podía seguir callándolo, pero no te preocupes, no me tendrás que ver nuevamente. Después de la carrera de mañana me ira a Francia con ella, comenzaré de nuevo, no la amo, pero…. no puedo abandonar a mi hijo, después de todo con él tiempo me he dado cuenta que no puedo correr, tengo que ser fuerte como tu, sacar fuerza de mi glotonería y hacer lo correcto, pero solo quiero decirte que después de todo, si no fuera por ese niño que se llamara igual que tu, pensaría en suicidarme, abandonar este mundo donde ya ni siquiera familia tengo. Bien, se me hace tarde, solo quiero decirte que a pesar de que tu no sientes nada por mi, yo siempre te amaré._

_Takao Kinomiya_

Quedando en silencio, el bicolor derramo su tristeza, la culpa de todo fue de Lyna Le´Black, francesa, perra y mentirosa, le dijo a Takao que aquel hijo que esperaba era de él, cuando en realidad era de Kenny, el "supuesto" mejor amigo de Takao, se lo dijo unas horas antes de la carrera, confesó aquella verdad y provoco aquel accidente.

Con paso lento se dirigió al peñasco, lugar de aquel momento inolvidable, observo fijamente el fondo, aún estaban los restos del automóvil. Hipnotizado por su tristeza levanto levemente el pie y se dirigía a continuar con su amor, a alcanzarlo en la otra vida, pero el llanto de un gato al fondo del lugar lo despertó, bajando a paso seguro se dirigió hacia el lugar del ruido, adentro de los resto un pequeño gato peliazul chillaba.

- que te ocurre pequeño?- preguntó mientras lo acercaba al pecho y lo acariciaba- tu también estas solo?- el gato se acurruco y ronroneo tiernamente en respuesta – creo que será mejor que nos hagamos compañía…..- en los ojos del minino un brillo apareció mostrando un dragón adentro de ellos- si será mejor que nos hagamos compañía….Takao

**_FIN

* * *

_**

**Comentario Final:**

Otro One-Shoot menos, la verdad no quise cambiarlo mucho, no sé, tengo muy buenos sentimientos al releer esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, originalmente esta historia tiene una segunda parte, pero a que no adivinan que, una de la muchas veces que mi compu se llenó de virus la hizo borrarla. Bueno, si de repente logró que la inspiración que me dio con esta historia regrese, reescribo la segunda parte.


	2. Neko Vrs Neko

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen, MUAHAHHAHAH!!!! Siéntanse envidiosos, son míos y nada mas que míos!!!... déjenme soñar si? T-T

**Advertencia: **Yaoi (relación de chico con chico), AU (Alternative Universe), OCC (Out of character)

* * *

**UNA CARTA NUNCA ENVIADA  
**Segunda Parte: Neko vrs. Neko

**Autora: **  
Zei ivanov

* * *

Nunca había conocido a un rival tan fiero como el que tenía en frente, ni en sus peores pesadillas creyó llegar a esta situación tan hilarante, si alguna ves le hubieran dicho que a él, Rai Kon, iba a conocer a su más grande rival en esas situaciones se hubiera reído fuertemente de esa persona, pero ahora… ya en aquel enfrentamiento que tenia, se daba cuenta de que lo había subestimado, que había creído que era uno más al montón, que era simplemente sin cuidado, un ser más al que iba a doblegar... que equivocado estaba

Cuando Kai le hizo mención de él, no lo tomo en cuenta, cuando lo conoció ni siquiera se puso a pensar si valdría la pena o no conocerlo un poco más a fondo, inclusive cuando el bicolor le pidió ese favor no pensó que fuera a ser mayor problema. Después de todo siempre había sido paciente, no importaba que tan difícil fuese, el siempre había sido capaz de soportar hasta el ser viviente más osco que hubiera existido… pero esto… superaba las expectativas.

Cara a cara, frente a frente, una mesa de por medio, y ambos ojos felinos se analizaban fríamente, tratando de adivinar el próximo movimiento del contrario…. Quien atacaría primero?... su respiración era lenta… no podía dejar que un simple gato azul le venciera… no, no podía hacerlo. Se lo prometió a él… y no rompería una promesa echa para él.

-"No creas que ya me has vencido"– le declaró con una sonrisa cazadora -"esto a penas a comenzado"- se levanto lentamente del sillón y de un salto casi imposible se atravesó la sala hasta llegar al sillón contrario donde estaba su oponente –"Te agarre!"- declaró feliz, sin lograrse percatar del brillo de astucia que ataco aquellos ojos azules –"Ahora si!"- dijo feliz antes de caer encima del sillón vació donde antes había un gato

-"Miau"- el maullido de un feliz gato en el suelo resonó en los oídos del neko-jin

-"Maldito Takao!"– gritó antes de incorporarse rápidamente y comenzar a corretear al animal en todo el apartamento –"Ni siquiera en gato te puedes quedar quieto!"- gritó enojado al ver la sonrisa del minino. Le corrió por todo el apartamento hasta que PAFF! Se fue de cara contra la alfombra –"MALDITO GATO DEL DEMONIO!!!" –gritó exasperado

-"Miau"- fue el feliz maullido del feliz minino, mientras se iba a la habitación de su amo caminando de lo más tranquilo

Respiro tan hondo tratando de tranquilizar sus instintos zoosesinos, y miró la puerta por donde el p.nche jod.do gato se había ido. Realmente estaba intentando cuidar a Takao, como le había nombrado Kai… pero… ese gato endemoniado estaba siendo particularmente molesto ese día en especial. Había pasado una semana desde que Kai se fue a tratar un negocio en el extranjero, y como el bicolor no había querido que Takao pasase una semana en la aduana solito sin su supervisión, le había pedido ese favor a él…… maldito el día en que acepto.

_"Vamos Rai, el es un gato, tu eres un gato, se llevaran bien"  
_

Fue el argumento que había utilizado para convencerlo, al principio Takao se había comportado, el gato dormía en la cama de Kai, él miraba tele tranquilamente, y todo tranquilo…. Hasta que Takao se comenzó a dar cuenta que Kai no regresaba al segundo día. Entonces fue allí que el gato se revelo!! ESA no era una mascota para hogar! Era un mente maquiavélica encerrada en el cuerpo de un tierno animal!!

-"TAKAO VEN AHORA MISMO!!!"

Gritó molesto el chino mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando que llegara el susodicho animal, un minuto después se descruzo de brazos molesto, era raro, el animal si llegaba cuando le llamaban, a menos que fuera su nueva forma de fastidiarlo le había ocurrido algo. No tardo más de 15 segundo ponerse en marcha hacia el cuarto de su amigo, era una habitación grande, espaciosa sin mayor lujo, una cama queen size, un televisor plasma en la pared, un armario, un sillón y el cuarto de baño.

Pasó la mirada y no vio al gato, echo un resoplido molesto y se acerco a la cama, miró baja ello y nada, se levanto del suelo y busco en el armario… nada, frunció el ceño… donde podría estar el gato ese? Camino hasta el sillón favorito del minino y miró atrás de este… nada, camino rápidamente hasta el baño y nada!!! QUE RAYOS SE HABIA ECHO EL GATO!!! Y entonces…. La iluminación maldita… la ventana… la ventana del cuarto de Kai estaba abierta.

-"Se escapo"

Corrió rápidamente hacia la salida del lugar, la maldita alimaña se había escapado!!!! Y el sufriría las consecuencias, miró el reloj de muñeca mientras bajaba las gradas rápidamente, 2.19pm. Tenía aproximadamente 4 horas y media antes que Kai llegara preguntando por su gato y le comenzara a torturar cruelmente, antes de decidir si la muerte sería demasiado bueno para él T-T. Bajo al segundo piso a todo lo que podían sus piernas, porque precisamente ese día el maldito elevador no funcionaba?! Por qué Kai vivía en un cuarto piso?! Por qué precisamente tenían que vivir en el centro de la ciudad?! Por qué esas cosas le pasaban a él?!

A sí! Ya recordaba, Kai y la alimaña vivían en un cuarto piso porque según Kai, al animalejo le gustaba la vista! Vivian en el centro porque así el bicho ese se sentía cómodo! Tenían una jod.da cama queen size porque el mutágeno ese rodaba en las noches! El monstruo ese tenía una dieta especial, porque Kai decía que ese bichejo era especial! Y le pasaban esas cosa a él por ser una buena persona!! Porque no era como Yuriy? Por qué no se rehusó?!!! Maldito el día en que el destino decidió hacer de él un buen amigo!!

-"TAKAO!!!"

Gritó a todo pulmón cuando salio del edificio, busco y busco por cada rincón que se le ocurrió, debajo de los carros, en los callejones, en las orillas de los edificios, pregunto por el animal a cuanta persona se encontró e incluso busco para ver si lo había atropellado, pero no… ni rastro del animal, supuso que alguna niña o niño se lo había llevado a su casa.. o peor!! Alguna loca se lo había llevado a su casa sin considerar a su pobre dueño y a su cuidador. (K: ¬¬ osea tu!/Z:hey!!! ¬¬x) Regreso casi llorando al apartamento, eran las 7 menos cuarto… Kai llegaría en 15 minutos y no había logrado encontrar al gato. Estaba apunto de llamar a su abogado para alistar su testamento cuando lo vio….

-"Takao.."

Dijo en un susurro casi lastimero, su mano temblaba de alegría NO MORIRIA!!!!, iba a gritarle al gato por haberle preocupado tanto pero… se dio cuenta… estaba dormidito en la ropa sucia de Kai _"supongo que lo debió haber extrañado mucho" _y realmente… no pudo decirle nada, ni siquiera intentarlo despertarlo, se acerco y con cuidado lo levanto, cargado lo llevó al sofá y se sentó, con él en sus piernas, justo a tiempo cuando se escucho un "Clic!" de la puerta, Kai había llegado, vio a su precioso tesoro en las piernas de Ray y se conmovió.

-"La verdad creí que te iba a dar problemas… pero por lo visto me equivoque" –admitió el bicolor antes de cargar a su gatito y recostarlo en su regazo, arrancando un ronroneo aún dormido

-"No… Takao es todo un angelito" – le respondió con una sonrisa el neko-jin "simplemente es Takao no?"

* * *

**  
Comentarios Finales:**

LLORARE!!! TOT SHINIGAMI QUE TE BENDIGAN SIEMPRE!!!!

K: ¬¬U que exagerada eres

TT me tomo 4 años hacer esta continuación no exagero!.. WUAAA!!! TOT

K: u.úU este fanfic concluye el proyecto Invasión, movimiento dedicado a Engel Arashi Hope, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado.

TOT WUAA!!! LO ACABE!!!!


End file.
